Just One More Day
by potter4ever1029
Summary: Lea had a long day and when she gets home that night she goes strait to bed with Cory on her mind. But Lea gets a surprising guest in her dreams that has her questions answers and gives her some peace. (sorry about the horrible summary but the story is better :) )


**Just One More Day**

**Summary: Lea had a long day and when she gets home that night she goes strait to bed with Cory on her mind. But Lea gets a surprising guest in her dreams that has her questions answers and gives her some peace.**

**One Shot!**

**I do not own Glee or Lea or Cory...If I did I wouldn't have let Cory die :(**

* * *

A long day has past for Lea Michele. She just got home from a friendly dinner date with Chris and Naya. It has been almost three months since Cory's passing and Cory is still in on everyone's mind. The pain is still there but Lea knew she was lucky enough to have enough love from her family, friends, co-stars, and friends to get her through each day.

As Lea gets ready for bed she puts on her Cory necklace on and puts on her nightgown and lays in bed. Last thing she thinks of until she goes fast asleep. _"If I only had one more day with him to tell him how much I love him."_ and then everything goes black.

* * *

Lea opens her eyes and sees just a plain white empty room. Concerned that she may have passed on too she started screaming "Hello?!" but no one answered. She kept walking until she saw a man in white sitting on a couch. She started to get a little creeped out but she is the only person she sees.

"Um Sir?! Can you help me?" Lea was worried but tried to sound confident " I have no idea where I am and I just need to get out of here."

"Why would you want to leave", said the man. This voice sounded like Cory that Lea's face dropped. "I just got here. I thought you wanted to see me more." The man chuckled.

Lea walked up closer to the man and stared at him. "C-Cory? I don't..How?...Am I dead?" Lea was scared what was to come but she didn't really care. She was with him and she was ok with that.

Cory laughs and smiles at her . "You're not dead babe. You are just dreaming. You said you wanted to see me one last time so...here I am!"

"But how is this possible? Is this even real?" Lea rushed. Cory smiled knowing somehow he missed this so he just hugged her and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes it is possible and If you feel like this is real...then it is. I was told that sprit can come back in dreams to be with loved ones. So I wanted to see you. To tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you." he explained. Lea just looked at him and stared. Then suddenly out of nowhere Lea put her head on his chest and sobbed.

"God I miss you! I can't believe you left! Why Cory? Why did you do it? What caused you to do this. Cory I can't stand living without you! Yet there are people that I need to stay strong for but I can't do it! I love you so much Cory but getting that phone call, I died that night. My world was over." She sobbed

Cory felt like his heart was going to give out again knowing he gave her pain but he held her close and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry babe. I have no excuse for my poor decisions. I was being stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I wish I could make up to you but I can't." Cory took his hand and lifted Lea's chin ever so gently like if she was a porcelain doll about to crack. "But I am here now and that is all what matters. I love you and I always will."

Lea half smiled and hugged him. "So, I'm assuming by your white clothes your an?"

"An Angel?" ,Cory finished her sentence. "Yea I am. When I died I was chosen to become a Guardian Angel and I'm yours."

"So you will be there for me forever? " Lea asked.

"Like the song Faithfully from our first season, I'm forever yours." Cory answered with a smile.

Lea couldn't stop smiling. "So you were there with me when I was at the Teen Choice Awards, and the making of the episodes, especially your tribute episode?" Lea asked. "Yup! I stood next to you and giving you support. I loved your choices you picked for your solos in the first episode and the tribute. I love how you put our memory together to show the world but nonetheless I was standing next to you, lovin' you and supporting you." Cory replied

"Well" Lea started "You and me have the best fans in the world. Did you hear that one fan named a star after you like that one Christmas episode we made?" Cory laughed and Lea smiled. She missed the sound of his laughter "Yea I heard about that. Just don't forget if you see that star, remember I'm looking down on you, always. I know I just stole the line but it's true. "

Lea smiled and they sat down on the couch and just talked about everything. Like nothing ever happened, like nothing has changed. Soon Cory started fading away.

"Cory?!" Lea worried "Where are you going?"

"It is time for you to wake up sweetheart." Cory said

"No!" Lea cried "I don't want to yet!" And then Lea ran to Cory and kissed him passionately. Cory smiled and kissed her back.

"Please remember Lea, I will always be with you. We will be together. Like the last duet we did. I don't care where you're living or who your new man will be. You are my girlfriend and we will always be endgame. You know that and I know that." Cory said " I don't care I quoted what Finn said but its true and if some man treats you wrong, I will give hell." As Cory smiled at her "Oh and Lea?"

"Yea?"

"Tell the guys at Glee that I love them and thanks for everything." Cory said

"I will." Lea smiled. "I love you Cory."

"I love you too. Forever and always" Cory replied

* * *

Lea woke up from her dream and her alarm clock says 7:45am realizing that her hand was holding Cory's necklace. She could remember the whole conversation with Cory that the dream seemed too real. But she got a reassurance knowing it was true. They say that if you get a chill or a presence in the room, it is most likely a ghost or your loved ones, and Lea knew Cory was right next to her letting her experience a new day.

As Lea leaves to make another episode of Glee, Lea stops at the front door and looks up to the corner of her living room ceiling. She whispers to the wind "Forever and always Cory. I love you my Guardian Angel." And with that Lea left for work.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is my first One Shot! I hope you liked it! Favorite it if you would like and PLEEEEAAASSSEEE R&R lol**

**The idea for this story was an experience I had a few years back. I lost my dad when I was ten (which was also ten years ago) and about 5-6 years ago I got a visit like this with my dad and I remember everything we talked about (sadly he knew my grade in math which wasn't good at the time...ooops lol) we talked about my mom and sister, and my crush I had with my now boyfriend of 5 years. And just awhile back I was watching Long Island Medium and Teresa said that if that happens, a spirit of a loved one is trying to connect with you. So I keep that memory as something I cherish everyday. I hope some day Lea will get peace in her loss. I can't even imagine if I lost my boyfriend. (sorry Im rambling now lol)But I hope you love the story as much I was writing it. :D**


End file.
